


by blood and fire

by Marked_by_moonlight



Series: Season Eight Fix It Fics [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, BAMF Jaime Lannister, BAMF Rhaenys Targaryen, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Fix-It, Gen, Jaime Lannister Has Issues, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, POV Jaime Lannister, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Past Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Protective Jaime Lannister, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Sarella Sand is Rhaenys Targaryen, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marked_by_moonlight/pseuds/Marked_by_moonlight
Summary: The thought that a Martell would defend him, after-, after dragonspawn, and those tiny bodies wrapped in Lannister crimson to hide the bloodstains at the foot of that wretched throne, it is unfathomable.ORDorne is actually involved in stuff, and they live, because I said so.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow & Samwell Tarly
Series: Season Eight Fix It Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379653
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	by blood and fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own GoT or ASOIAF. Please don't sue me!

“And who will speak to defend Ser Jaime Lannister? The man who murdered my father in cold blood, the man who stabbed him in the back?” utters the Dragon Queen.

Jaime angles himself towards Brienne, knowing that her sense of justice cannot let this farce of a trial go on, that she will stand and vouch for him. However, before Brienne can stand and speak, the doors of Winterfell’s Great Hall swing open to admit the Martell contingent. 

Their leader is sitting astride a Dornish sand steed the color of dried blood, dark and crimson, Targaryen colors. The horse is caparisoned in golden silks emblazoned with the orange sun of House Martell. It’s rider is dressed in the same yellow and orange, save for a dark black cloak made from wolf’s fur, the cowl shadowing the mysterious rider’s facial features. 

“I shall speak for him.” declares the rider. 

Jaime cannot hold back his surprise. The thought that a Martell would defend him, after-, after  _ dragonspawn,  _ and those tiny bodies wrapped in Lannister crimson to hide the bloodstains at the foot of that wretched throne, it is unfathomable.

The woman gives a soft laugh, and pats his armour clad arm, her rings clinking softly against his own steel.

“And just who are you?” asks Daenarys, raising an eyebrow. 

The mysterious Martell lifts her cloak to reveal a head of unruly black curls, that frame a face he knows well. He sees it in his nightmares regularly, albeit she has lost her baby fat, Jaime Lannister knows exactly who stands before him. 

His vision clouds with tears, and an anguished cry tears itself from his throat. He falls to his knees at her feet, withdrawing  _ Oathkeeper  _ as he does so, his head bowed. 

He can feel her warm hand daintily brush his own, before she takes the offered sword. 

“I have broken every vow that I have ever made, Your Grace. My life is forfeit, do with me what you will, My Lady. I failed you, I failed your mother, I failed your grandmother. I deserve to die for all that I have done, for all that I let  _ happen _ .” says Jaime, brokenly.

She says nothing, merely lifts his head up by the shimmering blade of  _ Oathkeeper _ . His green eyes meet her dark ones, so purple that they could be considered black, and she tilts her head to the side and gives him a heart wrenching grin. 

“And why would I kill you when there is an army of ice monsters marching towards us?” Rhaenys snorts and then looks back down at him again. “I don’t remember much, from before, but I remember Balerion, and my grandmother’s screams, and I remember you, Ser Jaime.”

Rhaenys steps around him, her silks trailing the dark stone of the floor. She steps in front of the Grand Table that seats the Dragon Queen, Sansa Stark, and Jon Snow. 

He watches her from his position on the floor, in awe that she is here, that she is alive, that she is playing  _ the Game.  _ She looks softly at Jon Snow, and then her eyes flicker to his direwolf. 

“When Sam said you had a direwolf, I hadn’t quite envisioned that he would be so large, little brother.”

Jon Snow looks taken aback, but before he can speak, Daenarys snarls. 

“I am the Queen! You will answer me when I speak to you!”

Rhaenys laughs, and bares her teeth at Varys, who lurks in the corner.

“By rite, it was me you should have rescued first, Lord Varys. Aegon was a sick babe, he left mother bedridden for months after his birth. So why would you  _ leave me  _ at the Keep? Was it because I am a woman, because I am Dornish? Hmm?” 

“To answer your question, Daenarys, I was raised as Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell’s bastard daughter, because my mother said that if Eddard Stark could raise his sister’s child as his bastard, then my Uncle could do the same to me.”

Rhaenys looks Daenarys in the eye. 

“I am Sarella Sand, formerly known as Princess Rhaenys Targaryen. I am the rightful Queen of the Five Kingdoms, and I shall vouch for Ser Jaime Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, the Shield of Lannisport, and the slayer of Aerys the Mad.”


End file.
